Passengers and Polish
Passengers and Polish is the thirteenth episode of the fourth season. It aired in the US on the Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales episode, Splish Splash Splosh in 1996. Plot Nancy, the guard's daughter, has just finished polishing Skarloey while reminding him that Rheneas is coming home. Skarloey asks Nancy to polish him again. Duncan wants a polish too, but Nancy does not have time because she has to help The Refreshment Lady with the passengers. Duncan is very cross and complains about Peter Sam getting a special funnel, Sir Handel getting special wheels and passengers getting refreshments while he does not even get polished. His driver then tells him that one of Skarloey's coaches has come off the rails and they are to help clear the mess and Duncan sulks about all the extra work. Duncan brings workmen to get the coach back on the rails and he has to take the passengers home. Duncan makes the journey back very difficult, so his driver decides to stop to build up steam, but Duncan does not try, accusing his driver that he does not care enough about him. Finally, they start off again, but Duncan loses his patience and rudely stalls on the viaduct. He refuses to go on and stays put. Skarloey pulls him home, with the passengers cross and telling everyone what a bad railway it is. The Fat Controller scolds Duncan and he retorts under his breath: "No polish means no passengers." Duncan still has a lot to learn. Characters * Skarloey * Duncan * Sir Topham Hatt * Nancy * Rheneas (does not speak) * Refreshment Lady (does not speak) * Thomas (cameo) * Percy (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) * Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) * Sir Handel (mentioned) * Peter Sam (mentioned) Locations * Callan * Crovan's Gate * Lakeside * Lakeside Bridge * Lakeside Junction * Rheneas * Skarloey * Sodor Castle * Rheneas Viaduct * Skarloey Railway Engine Sheds * The Mountain Line Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Gallant Old Engine. * Nancy's rag is a piece of blu-tak. * Stock footage from A Bad Day for Sir Handel is used. * When the passengers are complaining, one of them can be heard saying "We're losing money!" Goofs * In the close-up of Duncan complaining about not being polished at the beginning, his face moves. In the same shot, a hair or piece of wire can be seen behind Skarloey. * In Skarloey's flashback, Skarloey has Duncan's whistle sound and Rheneas has Sir Handel's whistle sound. * In the picture from the former, Duncan was wearing his normal face, while his reflection shows him wearing his angry face. * After Duncan takes away Skarloey's train, the brake van moves from the front of the train to the back. * When Duncan passes through Crovan's Gate, he has a different whistle sound. Merchandise * My Thomas Story Library - Duncan (discontinued) In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:PassengersandPolishtitlecard.png|UK title card File:PassengersandPolishUStitlecard.png|US title card File:PassengersandPolishSpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish title card File:PassengersandPolishWelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card File:PassengersandPolishJapanesetitlecard.jpeg|Japanese title card File:PassengersandPolish1.png|Nancy with her father File:PassengersandPolish2.png File:PassengersandPolish3.png File:PassengersandPolish4.png File:PassengersandPolish5.png File:PassengersandPolish6.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel1.png|Stock footage File:PassengersandPolish7.png|Rheneas File:PassengersandPolish8.png File:PassengersandPolish9.png File:PassengersandPolish10.png File:PassengersandPolish11.png File:PassengersandPolish12.png File:PassengersandPolish13.png|Skarloey File:PassengersandPolish14.png File:PassengersandPolish15.png File:PassengersandPolish16.png|Duncan File:PassengersandPolish17.png File:PassengersandPolish18.png File:PassengersandPolish19.png|Duncan, Skarloey and Nancy File:PassengersandPolish20.png File:PassengersandPolish21.png|Duncan at Crovan's Gate File:PassengersandPolish22.png File:PassengersandPolish23.png File:PassengersandPolish24.png File:PassengersandPolish25.png File:PassengersandPolish26.png File:PassengersandPolish27.png|Duncan at the waterfall File:PassengersandPolish28.png File:PassengersandPolish29.png|Mrs. Kyndley, Jeremiah Jobling and Farmer Trotter amongst the passengers File:PassengersandPolish30.png File:PassengersandPolish31.png File:PassengersandPolish32.png File:PassengersandPolish33.png File:PassengersandPolish34.png|Duncan passing the Lake File:PassengersandPolish35.png File:PassengersandPolish36.png File:PassengersandPolish37.png File:PassengersandPolish38.png|Duncan passing Sodor Castle File:PassengersandPolish39.png|Duncan on The Mountain Line File:PassengersandPolish40.png File:PassengersandPolish41.png|Duncan's driver File:PassengersandPolish42.png File:PassengersandPolish43.png File:PassengersandPolish44.png|Duncan on the Viaduct File:PassengersandPolish46.png|Skarloey and Duncan File:PassengersandPolish47.png File:PassengersandPolish48.png File:PassengersandPolish49.png File:PassengersandPolish50.png File:PassengersandPolish51.png File:PassengersandPolish52.png File:PassengersandPolish53.png File:PassengersandPolish54.png File:PassengersandPolish55.png File:PassengersandPolish56.jpg File:PassengersandPolish57.jpg File:PassengersandPolish58.png File:PassengersandPolish59.jpg File:PassengersandPolish60.jpg File:PassengersandPolish61.PNG File:PassengersandPolish62.png File:PassengersandPolish63.png File:MyThomasStoryLibraryDuncan.png|2004 Book File:Duncan2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Book Episode File:Passengers and Polish-British Narration|UK Narration File:Passengers and Polish American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Episodes Category:The Railway Series adaptations